


Tempest

by melkorism



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goth boyfriends falling in love, M/M, Romance, Second Chances, Smut, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkorism/pseuds/melkorism
Summary: You're the thunder that wracks my body, the lightning strikes of electricity in my heart and the blood in my veins that flows as hot as lava.





	Tempest

_ “You know it won't always be like this.” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ “Clear skies and the sun _ _ shining _ _ above us _ _ ,” _ Mairon’s hands reached out to touch the flowing wind softly as it lightly mussed their hair, “ _ Sometimes it’ll thunder and the skies__ will be grey as they shake __with lightning.__” _

Melkor let that thought linger on his mind, his eyebrows furrowing as he imagined what Mairon meant by what he said, but before he could fumble with his words, the growl of thunder resonated in the distance, followed moments later by a flash of bright lightning_ . _

_ ** _

Melkor shot up out of bed, sweating profusely, yet_ another _ sleepless night. They had become too common, too familiar. Melkor couldn’t remember the last time he truly felt fully rested, that was now a foreign feeling. Too many of those unwanted feelings had made a home in his body, too many things were now forgotten. Out of habit, Melkor made his way down the stairs of the old Victorian home, walking towards the large empty and dark kitchen that had become his refuge. There were no lights on in his home, he knew his way around the darkness now as waking up in the middle of the night had become a not so rare occurrence. Melkor turned the coffee machine on and waited for it to heat up so he could make his usual bitter black coffee, he didn’t particularly care for the taste but drinking various cups of it had become his daily ritual, regardless of what he did. 

He sat by the bay window peering out into the dimly lit garden, only the sound of night creatures could be heard as he drank the scorching liquid. Melkor sighed, he didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. This endless torture that haunted him every waking moment of the day. His life had been nothing but obscurity after he lost..._ him _. He had been Melkor’s light, the only thing that would light up the endless and treacherous road he called life. The darkness was his safety, yet it was the enemy all at once. Melkor felt as if though he could drown in it, not caring whether he lived or died. The only thing that had ever brought meaning to his life had been an auburn-haired enigma. Someone so complex, yet so simple. A paradigm of everything that was wrong, yet so right. Melkor had found the only other person who could dig him out of the spider web he had built around himself. 

The word soulmate had always been overrated and its meaning lost as people threw it around frivolously, yet in some faint way it made a bit of sense to Melkor’s overcrowded and confusing mind. He had always been an outcast, never one to fit in with the crowd, and he liked it better that way. No one had ever cared to hear what he had to say, until the day he had found the fire cloaked man on a busy street fumbling with his umbrella on a sunny day. 

*** 

“Do you need help with that?” Melkor found himself asking dumbfounded as he stopped dead in his tracks, he was perplexed as to why this man would be wanting to open his umbrella on a clear day. There were no signs of rain in the forecast. 

“I think I got it,” The man chuckled softly as the red umbrella opened in front of him, he held it up above his head, still smiling at Melkor. “Thank you though.” 

“Why...” Melkor cleared his throat, “Why do you need an umbrella? It’s not raining.” 

The man grinned as he looked up at the sky and then at Melkor’s questioning face, “Well, you never know when it might rain, and I prefer being prepared.” 

The answer was simple enough, yet it still felt a bit odd. And strange behavior was always appreciated in the eyes of Melkor, he himself felt strange at times and it wasn’t often that he’d come across someone who could perhaps relate to his bizarre quips and tendencies. He laughed, something he seldom did, a genuine and unexpected laugh escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. But before he could say anything else, small droplets of water began falling from the sky and gently hitting the red umbrella. He gasped as the water hit his cheeks, the droplets beginning to fall a bit harder each time. 

“Besides,” The auburn-haired man began as he stepped in front of Melkor in order to share the dryness of his umbrella, “I’m only happy when it rains.” 

That event had led to the two men grabbing coffee at a local café. They had spent hours talking and waiting out the storm, it had been refreshing to the both of them as they let the hours roll by without a moment’s hesitation. When the time came to say their goodbyes, they knew it wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other. Melkor knew deep down that he wanted to see the vibrant man again, as many times as he could. There had been something about him that dug deeper than his exterior, and Melkor wanted to keep digging, finding more treasures. 

“I’m Mairon,” The man had said before they went on their way, “I almost forgot to tell you that.” They both laughed, they had ended up being the only ones left in the coffee shop and the owner appreciated their patronage, but he as growing impatient and wanted to close up shop. 

“Melkor.” Melkor had tried to sound as smooth as possible, still trying to keep what was left of his mysterious persona. They exchanged numbers and both hesitated on how to say goodbye, it was way too soon for kisses and even hugs, but the urge to do both had almost been too natural for the both of them. But instead of doing either of those things, they both gently waved and Melkor stood outside as he watched Mairon’s retreating form vanish down the main street. What was that foreign feeling in his veins? Happiness? Excitement? Something felt different inside the cold and brooding man, it was a feeling that he unnaturally wanted to feel more of. 

The serendipitous encounter they had turned into more coffee meetings, and soon that became a common thing between them, they’d meet on their lunch breaks and sometimes even during the weekends. Both Mairon and Melkor could spend hours on end talking about the same thing, there was never a dull moment between them. Even as the weeks rolled by, they found themselves seeing more and more of each other. Soon their coffee dates became more formal and Melkor had even felt brave enough to ask Mairon out on a proper dinner date. 

“So, what do you say?” Melkor tried not to sound too excited as they walked beside each other on the sidewalk, hands stuffed in pockets trying to will the chilly weather away. “Hm, this Saturday, let me take you out to dinner at that restaurant that just opened up.” Melkor didn’t want to tell Mairon that he had already made the reservations in the event that he declined. He would feel like a desperate fool. The restaurant was fairly exclusive and Saturday’s were always busy days, so if he agreed, it would be perfect. 

“Let me think about it,” Mairon answered after a long pause, he was still smiling and that gave Melkor hope as he looked at him for a moment too long. He wasn’t going to pressure him, but he hoped that Mairon would take him up on the offer. It had been ages since Melkor had felt these unfamiliar feelings, he was beginning to care for the other man, it was something he was willing to try to accept. Spending most years in solitude had closed Melkor off and too many missed opportunities had passed him by, he knew he couldn’t let Mairon slip through his fingers and risk losing him forever. 

Melkor didn’t bring up dinner again, he wanted Mairon to decide on his own. He still felt giddy as they walked beside each other and even more so, because he was walking Mairon home. He knew nothing would happen and he didn’t expect anything in return, it was simply a kind gesture. The more time he spent with him the more he felt protective over him, he was shorter, thinner than him, his fiery hair being his only shield against the world. 

“Well, this is it,” Mairon announced as they reached a small home with a bright maroon door, Melkor noticed that the color red and its variations was definitely his favorite. “You really didn’t have to do this, thank you.” Mairon looked up at Melkor, his hands still in his pockets as the winter breeze whipped past them. 

“It was my pleasure, no need to thank me.” Melkor spoke softly, shivering as the temperature outside dropped. Mairon smiled, that beautiful smile that Melkor was easily becoming addicted to. They simply stood outside on the stoop, both too nervous to do anything even as the air around them thickened. There were many ways their evening could end and perhaps one way would be the most perfect ending. Mairon held Melkor’s gaze as he slowly took his hands out of his pockets and got closer to the taller man, his hands shivering as he reached out to hold Melkor’s neck. The gesture was unexpected and Melkor found himself leaning down as his and Mairon’s lips pressed heatedly against one another. 

It was one of the most electrifying feelings either of them had ever felt, hands were placed in awkward positions but lips kissed each other expertly, familiarly, wonderfully. They kept the kiss innocent, no slip of tongues, _ yet _. Melkor could feel himself melting as he held the smaller man in his arms, it felt like holding the entire world at his fingertips. Mairon didn’t want to pull away, but when he did, he found the other man smiling at him, he wanted to push him against the wall and taste every inch of his mouth, savor every last part of him. But he held himself back and hugged Melkor, not kissing him again in fear of what it could turn into. 

“Goodnight, Melkor.” Mairon let out softly, he opened the door to his house and gave the taller man one last look before slowly closing the red door. Melkor was speechless, he felt as if though he had lost his ability to speak or even react in the short moment when he had been allowed to kiss Mairon. It had been so intimate; his breath had been caught in his throat at the intensity of their chaste kiss. He knew he wanted more, there was no denying that Melkor had been wanting their kiss to last longer, their tongues to slip further, their necks to be marked, especially Mairon’s. He wanted to pick him up and carry him inside and show him the true meaning of passion, but Melkor knew there would be another time. This had meant something more, something deeper, Mairon liked him and Melkor liked him as well, if not more. He walked home with a wide grin on his face, throwing caution to the wind as he danced on the empty streets. Melkor was happy. 

When Saturday approached, Melkor found himself feeling jittery about having dinner with Mairon. He had been delighted that the other man agreed to go with him, but now the pressure to impress him settled around Melkor. He didn’t know why tonight would be different than their coffee dates, but somehow it did feel different. This was an _ official _ date, it was no secret that the two men liked each other, perhaps more than friends. Melkor couldn’t fuck this up, he wanted things to go smoothly, he wanted to let Mairon know just how much he appreciated him. In the short time they had known each other, too many sensations had been felt, the kind that left you winded and excited. It was new territory for the both of them. 

“This place is nice.” Mairon commented as they stepped inside the restaurant, it was indeed nice, quiet with minimal decorations. They were promptly seated at their reserved table as the waiter placed their menus in front of them before leaving to fetch them water. Melkor couldn’t focus much on anything other than the man across from him. He noticed how Mairon had curled his long ginger tresses and he even had two small silver earrings on his lobes. Melkor couldn’t miss any of the details, it was evident they had both dressed to impress. Mairon was wearing his usual chic leather jacket with dark wash jeans, whereas Melkor had opted for wearing a black button up shirt and black dress pants, his long onyx hair tied up in a loose ponytail. He didn’t know if perhaps he was overdressed, but the occasion was special. 

They had their usual long conversations as they ordered drinks and their entrees, the place offered a variety of mixed cocktails and white and red wines. Melkor enjoyed red wine on occasion, usually he’d drink whiskey. He wasn’t planning on drinking too much, he knew how he could get with too much alcohol in his veins. Mairon got himself a glass of white wine, the perfect juxtapose to Melkor’s burgundy wine. The evening was going effortlessly well, not a thing had gone amiss. Melkor could feel himself loosening up a bit as the wine warmed his body up, this was unlike the coffee they usually drank, they were in uncharted territory now. 

“I really don’t know what to say to all of this,” Mairon commented as he set his glass down, his bright amber eyes gentle as always as he looked at Melkor, “Everything is wonderful. The food, the wine, the company.” Both of them laughed and Melkor couldn’t help but reach out to hold Mairon’s hands. His skin was always warm, perhaps too warm, there was a fire inside of him that burned with unparalleled intensity. Melkor wanted to caress that fire, no matter the cost. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Melkor grinned, “I wanted to show you a nice time, because you’ve shown me the same. I’m glad you had your umbrella out that day, I’m happy we met.” Every word was sincere and held more meaning than Melkor could ever truly express. He had taken a leap of fate the day he approached Mairon, it had been the most daring he ever allowed himself to be. He knew there was something special about the man, something he needed to have by his side at all times. Melkor couldn’t imagine his life without Mairon, the sheer notion was unthinkable. 

That night after dinner they had wondered off to a nearby park, the winter chill nearly making them freeze to death. But Mairon walked around with only his light jacket; not letting anything damper his mood. Melkor couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as they walked together with their arms around each other, it felt right, every second spent together felt right. 

As they reached a small bridge connecting one side of the park with the other over a small creek, Mairon excitedly jumped up and sat on the edge of the wooden bridge. Melkor gasped as he caught up to him and held him so he wouldn’t fall, he definitely wouldn’t have, but Melkor felt that unrelenting urge to protect the smaller man. Mairon laughed out as he held Melkor, surprised by the gesture. “I wasn’t going to fall, but thank you for catching me anyway.” 

Melkor felt silly for overreacting but he covered his blunder with a chuckle, he took advantage of the way they were holding each other and he nuzzled against Mairon’s neck, instantly intoxicated by the vanilla bean and musk scent of his cologne. Melkor kissed the side of his neck, peppering small kisses up to Mairon’s jawline. He loved the way the other tensed up and a shiver ran down his spine, the kisses traveled up until Melkor could kiss those soft lips again. Mairon braced himself on Melkor’s shoulders as he let the other take the reins. This kiss was more demanding and fervent than the first kiss they had shared earlier in the week, this kiss held too many promises. 

“Melkor…” Mairon moaned lowly shuddering as Melkor’s lips kissed and licked more of his exposed flesh. For a second, Melkor felt like he had maybe broken some unspoken rule, so he pulled away slightly. He gasped as Mairon pulled him flush against himself, kissing him breathless. Clearly, they were both deprived. 

They kissed and touched each other for what felt like forever, they drank each other in as if the world was ending around them. It was exhilarating, and it never felt like enough. Melkor didn’t know what this meant, were they dating? Were they still friends? He didn’t want to ask and risk ruining everything. All he knew was that it felt right and he wanted all of Mairon’s kisses for himself. All this secrets, all his worries, his happiness, he wanted it _ all. _

** 

Melkor pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing into the bleak emptiness of the night. His coffee was now cold and the first flashes of dawn imminent in the horizon. He could get lost in his memories, could remember them clear as day, as if they had happened days ago. But it had been years. Mairon had stepped into Melkor’s life two years ago and just as easily, stepped out only months prior. Life hadn’t been as cruel back then, now it laughed at him daily. 

He could still remember the ghost of Mairon’s lips against his, back when their relationship had been innocent and new. They didn’t know then they’d be signing their names on a life full of passion, agony and chaos. What was once a tentative press of mouths became a dance with eager tongues and nails clawing on bare skin. No more furtive touches were shared between Melkor and Mairon, it was all raw open desire. The last time they had been wresting each other for dominance had been what truly cemented the fact that all good things had an end. 

Mairon pulled away from Melkor’s embraces, even as he panted under him, his gaze smoldering and defiant, Melkor knew he was slipping through his fingers as easily as water. Mairon had gotten dressed after they finished, leaving Melkor’s naked body on the bed. He didn’t need to say anything, words weren’t needed. But eventually they would all come rushing out like a tidal wave. 

“I can’t do this anymore Mel,” Mairon murmured, hands wrapped around the mug of hot tea as they sat at the coffee shop they had met at years ago. He had stopped drinking coffee and Melkor knew why, the small changes had started piling up and soon everything came toppling down. “I feel suffocated…” 

Melkor held back a bitter laugh, it was pointless to try and reason with Mairon. He didn’t understand how he could feel suffocated and trapped when they had been giving each other space, Melkor had done anything and everything he could to accommodate Mairon, anything so he wouldn’t leave. But it proved to be utterly fruitless. 

“Nothing I say will make you change your mind, Mairon,” Melkor finally said after a long pause, he could feel his blood pulsing hot and fast through his veins, a numb throbbing sensation washed over him. Even though he knew this day was coming, he couldn’t help the pain and frustration that followed. “I love you, and that’s not enough for you.” 

“It’s not that,” Mairon let out, a lone tear running down his cheek, “I will always love you Melkor, but this isn’t healthy for either of us. I have to move on, my life isn’t here anymore, it’s out there. I’m just an anchor, weighing you down.” 

A knife going through his chest would’ve felt better, Melkor thought briefly. He couldn’t do this, couldn’t listen to what Mairon was saying. He wasn’t this cruel, this wasn’t the man he had fallen in love with. Melkor held back tears, he never cried, as he stood up and left the shop in a hurry. Mairon ran after him, trying to keep up with his long strides. 

“You can’t just run away from me!” Mairon yelled out to him, “Melkor!” 

Melkor turned around and met his gaze, those eyes that had trapped him in, that had lied so beautifully to him. 

“You’re the one that’s running away from me,” He breathed out, “You’re running away from me and you can’t even tell me the real reason why. You don’t love me.” 

Tears kept falling down Mairon’s face as he tried uselessly to speak to Melkor, but words didn’t come out. He was the caged animal now, nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Mairon had always been selfish, he wanted everyone to understand him but he never made an effort to understand others. 

“Please don’t say that,” He whispered as he sobbed, “I do love you…” 

“Then why are you doing this to me?” Melkor nearly yelled, he couldn’t contain his anger anymore. He felt helpless, wondering over and over about what he could’ve done to deserve this from Mairon, the only person he had ever truly loved. 

“Melkor…” 

But Melkor didn’t want to hear his words anymore, he walked away as rain started to fall from the sky. He walked away from Mairon, leaving him out in the pouring rain and not looking back. He was broken. Melkor’s weakness would always be Mairon, no matter where he went, who he saw, what he did, he would always see Mairon. He’d see those blood orange tresses following him every day of his life. 

Months went by after the explosive end of their relationship. After Mairon moved out, Melkor never saw him in town anymore, he never saw that lonely smile in the coffee shop again. But the thoughts of him were endless, Melkor spent his days in solitude, never leaving his home unless he had to, avoiding the world as best he could. He had blindly let someone into his convoluted reality, was willing to show someone else the best and worst parts of himself, and every moment had been bliss. Until it wasn’t anymore, until the thunder rolled in and the storm destroyed Melkor’s world beyond recognition. 

Melkor managed to go to sleep after he finished his cup of cold coffee, he didn’t even care anymore. He was thankful he could catch a little bit of rest. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do, nowhere to go. The autumn months had rolled by and everything outside was dead, just like the organ inside Melkor’s chest. He had promised himself that he would start trying to get out of the hole he was in, would try to help himself in small ways. Perhaps leaving the house to grab a drink would do him some good, it would be better than being cooped up inside with nothing to do and letting his mind drive him insane. 

Surprisingly, Melkor decided to leave his home after all. It was 8pm and the bars would slowly start to fill up, he’d prefer to avoid the crowds. He dressed casually, jeans, a t-shirt and a light jacket, his hair styled up in a loose ponytail as usual. He wasn’t going to see anyone so he didn’t care what he looked like. Before leaving, Melkor grabbed his keys and wallet and got in his car, sighing, growing unsure of his decision. He needed to relax, it would be a normal night out, a few beers would clear his head, he desperately needed that. 

In no time; he pulled up to the bar, the neon sign above the building flashing a myriad of colors. _ Well, here goes nothing, _ he thought. Melkor went to sit on the first bar stool he could find empty, he had completely misjudged how busy the bar would actually be. It was full and the loud music and endless voices nearly made him want to leave, but he was going to tough it out. 

“Can I just get a beer?” Melkor asked the bartender as he approached him, “Whatever is on tap.” The bartender nodded as he poured Melkor a glass of whatever nameless beer he had decided to give him. Melkor accepted it nonetheless and tipped it back, just wanting one night where he could forget everything. He wasn’t the one to drown his sorrows in alcohol but for one night, he’d be willing to try. 

After a few hours and several beers, Melkor finally felt relaxed. It was strange to feel anything other than sorrow, and he was beginning to like it. He switched it up and began ordering stronger liquor, knowing he’d regret it in the morning. But for now, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He was thankful he had decided to go out. All of his worries faded away with each sip he took, forgetting momentarily was not the healthiest way to cope but it was the only time Melkor truly let himself feel free. He didn’t even notice when that familiar face that haunted his every step walked through the bar doors. 

The bar would only be open for a few more hours and Melkor felt like he couldn’t drink anymore, but he disregarded his body’s wishes and continued to drink whatever the bartender would place in front of him. He looked around the bar, not surprised to see the many forgettable faces of drunk men and women who would be regretting every decision the following day. But after a while his eyes honed in on that face, that unforgettable, breathtakingly beautiful face. Melkor swallowed hard, his body becoming stiff as he kept watching Mairon across the room. He hadn’t seen him in months and he looked just as gorgeous as ever. His hair was the same fire honey color, except it was straight and it framed his face perfectly. His body dressed in his usual black attire, jeans hugging every curve on his slender frame. Melkor instantly regretted coming out, he felt asphyxiated, he needed to leave. 

He found himself nearly falling out of his chair as he stood up, not caring about the people staring at him with puzzled looks on their faces. He ran outside and sighed as the chilly October air hit his overheated flesh. Melkor couldn’t believe it was really him, it shouldn’t surprise him yet it had been so unexpected. Of all the nights he decided to leave his home, this had to be the time he’d see Mairon. It was a cruel joke and Melkor wasn’t laughing. He wondered if he’d ever know peace or if he’d be doomed to live in chaos his whole life. 

Melkor straightened himself out and stepped back into the bar. He’d be damned if he continued to sulk in the corner all night. He went back to the same spot and noticed that Mairon wasn’t where he had last seen him; he was now on the dance floor, dancing a little too close for comfort with some unknown man. Melkor could feel his body temperature rising the longer he watched, his blood rushing through his body like liquid fire. Every painful memory slowly began to rise to the top again and Melkor couldn’t stop them. He continued to watch, scowling as he sipped his whiskey. It was torture to watch someone who was once so precious to him be in someone else’s dirty hands. 

As he kept watching, Melkor noticed that Mairon was growing agitated at the man. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were arguing. Melkor’s usual protective instincts took over as he stood up and slowly walked to where they were standing. He watched how the man grabbed Mairon’s arm forcefully and Mairon yanked it away with a harsh tug. Melkor only grew more angry and couldn’t take it anymore, he got closer and heard Mairon’s distressed voice. 

“Leave me the fuck alone!” He kept pulling his arm away from the man, but he kept grabbing him, a lewd smirk on his lips. 

“Come on baby, come home with me.” The asshole slurred his words, but before he could do or say anything else, he felt a presence behind him. That unmistakable presence. 

“I think he told you to leave him alone.” Melkor’s deep voice suddenly said. The man was about to curse at him, but the words were caught in his throat as he turned around to look at who had just spoke, stunned to see a man much taller and far more intimidating than he could ever be. He quickly let go of Mairon’s arm and backed away, too scared to say anything. He all but ran out of the bar; no intention of coming back. 

Mairon was completely speechless as he looked at Melkor, he didn’t know what to say. He was too proud to thank him. “I could’ve scared him off himself.” He sneered. 

“Yes, I know that.” Melkor wanted to roll his eyes, he knew he had done something risky, he didn’t want to intervene on Mairon’s personal life, but he knew he had been in danger. He didn’t want to imagine what could’ve happened had he not been there. He was always going to care for the other man, no matter what. It was a curse that Melkor was forced to live with. 

“If you don’t mind,” Mairon brushed past him, “I’m going to keep dancing.” Melkor relished in the brief touch and the scent of Mairon’s spicy cologne, his eyes closing as he remembered that scent lingering on his pillows. He craved those moments everyday, to have Mairon back in bed, ginger hair sprawled messily against the stark white sheets, Melkor’s lips and tongue worshipping every inch of his pale skin. He was brought back to reality when he felt two hands pulling him forward, Melkor was confused for a moment until he saw Mairon’s face in the haze of the bar. 

“Dance with me?” 

Melkor shook his head, there was no way in hell. He didn’t dance, plus he didn’t want to keep sharing more accidental touches with Mairon. His mind was already conjuring up things he wanted to do to him, the longer he stayed around him, the harder it would become to control those urges. Mairon smiled drunkenly and didn’t care as he pulled the taller man against him, his face pressing against Melkor’s chest for a brief second. Neither of them were complaining about the closeness of their bodies now. The loud music was just background noise and the heady drinks they had been sipping on were now settling comfortably in their bodies. It didn’t matter how much they tried to resist one another, ultimately, they’d end up gravitating to one another. 

Mairon didn’t want to admit it, but he had noticed Melkor brooding by himself at the bar the second he walked in. His heart had stopped for a second and he contemplated leaving the bar, but something told him to stay. The urge to grab his attention had been persistent, Mairon had yanked the closest drunk man towards him and danced with him, hoping that Melkor would see them. He hadn’t anticipated the actions of the intoxicated asshole and was relieved the moment Melkor came to his rescue. He couldn’t resist him, Mairon’s body had been thrumming with desire every second he stared at the taller man. He missed those big calloused hands holding him, _ touching him _, just one single touch would be enough to have him leaping off the edge. 

Hands slipped into familiar places as Melkor dared to touch the smaller man, the voice in the back of his head screamed at him to stop, but his body reacted faster. They weren’t dancing, just touching and feeling each other up on the dance floor. They felt like strangers once more, discovering each other again. Every sensation was new and exciting, and for a moment their situation didn’t matter as Melkor held Mairon’s chin with his fingers and tilted his head up so he could kiss him long and deep. Mairon moaned into the kiss, his body melting against Melkor’s. He wanted more, wanted to continue feeling those lips, letting them wander wherever they wanted to go. 

“Mel…” Mairon breathed out, he bit down on Melkor’s bottom lip and the taller man couldn’t hold back the husky moan that escaped from the back of his throat. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore as he continued kissing Mairon, not even caring about where they were. The whole world could explode and they wouldn’t care, they’d continue kissing each other; waking the beast that had been asleep for all the time they had been apart. 

They stopped kissing each other long enough for them to find somewhere more private to continue their escapade. They laughed as they held hands and walked to the back of the bar without a care in the world. The back door was open and it lead to a small dimly lit alley, the only thing that mattered was that it was completely vacant. As soon as they were outside and the cool air hit their bodies, Melkor attacked Mairon’s lips again, this time not hesitating as he pulled his thigh up and could press flush against him. His lips traveled down a slender neck, sucking the skin to the surface and leaving small marks all around Mairon’s collarbone. This was risky, at any moment anyone could find them, and that made it all the more exciting. 

“God, you don’t know how much I’ve missed this,” Melkor whispered breathlessly as he stopped kissing Mairon just long enough to see his flushed face, “I’m addicted to you.” The shorter man didn’t say anything as he held Melkor’s face and gently kissed him before pressing his back against the brick wall, he continued to kiss him, slowly moving down to his neck, loving the way he lost control. Mairon was always an expert when it came to pleasing Melkor, he knew exactly what he loved, what drove him crazy. Without breaking eye contact, Mairon got down on his knees, feeling the way the taller man shuddered. He smirked as he palmed his trapped erection, there was no denying that all that heavy touching and kissing had gotten Melkor a bit excited. He couldn’t believe that Mairon was currently on his knees _ for him _. 

A choked moan escaped his throat the second his zipper was pulled down along with his pants and boxers. The sensation of the cold air and Mairon’s warm hand around his cock nearly drove him to an early grave. Melkor only wanted him to be able to touch him, having been deprived of his touches for those long months had been torture. But now they were making up for lost time it seemed. 

Mairon looked up at Melkor, smirking as he stroked the base of his cock, loving the feeling of him coming undone. The tip of his tongue grazed the head of Melkor’s cock and before he could revel in the feeling; the head was being sucked into an extremely warm and wet mouth. Melkor hissed as his fingers wrapped themselves in long soft locks of hair, pulling ever so slightly as Mairon began bobbing his head up and down as he had done many times before. It was perhaps his favorite thing to do for Melkor, he loved watching and hearing him enjoy it. Nothing turned him on more than knowing that he could do this to him. 

Melkor lost all inhibition as he let himself enjoy it, he couldn’t bring himself to care about betrayal or the pain, all he could focus on was the feeling of Mairon’s lips wrapped around him. The shorter man didn’t break eye contact as he took as much of Melkor as he could down his throat, his soft moans and groans felt incredible as they sent vibrations all over his length. He felt like he could lose control too soon and shorten their time together, Melkor didn’t want this, whatever it was, to end. It took all of him to pull away from the amazing blowjob he was receiving, he smirked as he pulled Mairon up with a firm tug, mouth devouring his and tasting hints of himself on his tongue. Mairon’s hand had slipped in between their bodies as he continued to stroke Melkor, urging him to come. He wanted him to let go so he wouldn’t be so deprived anymore, Mairon had missed this more than he was comfortable admitting. He pulled away from Melkor’s mouth and got back down on his knees, he knew he was close, it wouldn’t take long for him to finish. 

The taller man gasped as he finally let the pressure building inside of him go, he came hard and Mairon willingly accepted his release. He swallowed it all without question and Melkor had to steady himself in order for him to not fall over. “Mairon…” He breathed out, chest rising up and down steadily, “I want you.” 

“I want you Mel,” Mairon whispered as he kissed him deeply, “I never stopped wanting to, needing you.” Had they been under different circumstances, perhaps that confession would’ve hit Melkor differently, but he was way past caring about what was right and wrong. He knew he wanted this, wanted to feel Mairon again, to make him belong to him, even if just for a while longer. Instinctively, he felt his hands trailing down Mairon’s body and stopping just at his crotch. He felt the hardness there and could feel himself come back to life as well. It never took much for Melkor to feel aroused by Mairon, it was an innate ability. 

He swallowed his moans as he undid his pants and his hand wrapped around Mairon’s cock, he stroked him slowly at first, increasing his speed and pressure in small increments. Melkor wanted to savor this moment, he loved hearing Mairon’s needy moans and the spasms of pleasure that traversed his body. It revived the part of him he thought he had lost forever. The fire between them had been dormant for too long, but now it roared loudly around them. Their bodies were desperate for each other. 

“I wish we were back in bed,” Melkor suddenly whispered, his voice hoarse with pleasure, he held Mairon against the brick wall, teeth digging into his neck, “Then I could truly touch you and fuck you.” The shorter man whimpered wantonly as Melkor’s dirty words echoed around him, he didn’t care where or how, he needed to him, immediately. 

“Fuck me here, now,” Mairon purred, back arching sensually off the wall and his slick cock sliding against Melkor’s hand. “I just need to feel you…inside me.” Melkor’s painfully hard cock twitched as slender fingers wrapped around it, he couldn’t keep denying himself what he truly wanted. And now Mairon was practically begging him, and he wanted to oblige. The time to deal with the consequences would come later. 

Melkor swiftly pulled down Mairon’s pants all the way off and turned him around, pressing him against the bricks. Mairon bent over ever so slightly and Melkor growled as he pressed his body against him, feeling his cock slide against the swell of his ass. Thankfully no one had come out to the back and caught them in the act, but the suspense only fueled what they were about to do. It was wrong, but it felt wicked and thrilling. Melkor wrapped one of his hands around Mairon’s neck as he kept teasing him, sliding his cock against him but not pushing in. 

“God, Melkor,” Mairon forced out through clenched teeth, it was a beautiful sight to see him act like a wanton whore. “Please, fuck me.” 

It would be a challenge to try and fuck him dry, they weren’t prepared whatsoever but they weren’t planning on stopping. Melkor sucked two fingers into his mouth, making sure they were nice and wet before he guided them against Mairon’s entrance. He slowly and carefully pressed one in, groaning as the tight warm heat engulfed his senses. It would be hard for either of them to be quiet now, anyone in the area would probably hear them. Mairon pressed back against Melkor as the other finger slid in, he shut his eyes, endless moans pouring out of him. 

Melkor did his best to prepare him but he couldn’t wait much longer, he caught Mairon’s lips in a messy kiss and lifted him up as he carefully slid inside of him, inch by torturous inch. The sensation was too much as they both cried out, not moving yet, just both getting acclimated to the feeling. The intensity was blinding and Mairon pushed back, urging Melkor to press his hips forward. He smirked and did just that, fingers digging painfully into Mairon’s soft skin as he fucked him against the wall. His movements were slow at first but the more Mairon begged had Melkor’s hips moving faster and harder. This was the most spontaneous they ever allowed themselves to be, and though they weren’t together anymore; the closeness they shared was evident as they both clung to each other. 

A hand had found a home around Mairon’s length and Melkor kept the same rhythm as he pounded into him and stroked him at the same time. “Is this what you wanted?” He growled, biting Mairon’s ear lightly. The shorter man could only moan in response as he balanced himself against the brick wall, face rubbed raw while Melkor fucked him, his muscles were growing tired and sore but he didn’t care, the intoxicating pleasure was all he could focus on. 

“I’ve always wanted you…” Mairon let out, he could feel his impending orgasm nearly flowing out of him as Melkor’s movements became erratic. He yelped in surprise when his body was flipped back and he was facing that beautiful face again, sharp cheekbones, a defined jawline and a set of a dark alluring eyes trapped him in. Melkor gave him a bruising kiss and held one of his legs around his waist so he could keep driving himself deep in Mairon’s body. He’d be reaching his climax for the second time that night in no time, and the way Mairon buried his face in the crook of his neck and peppered kisses there was heavenly. 

Melkor stroked him in fast successions and smiled as he felt the warmth seeping down his hand, Mairon nearly lost his voice as his orgasm washed right through him and onto Melkor’s hand. He kissed him feverishly, breathing ragged as he tried to compose himself. “Melkor…god…” He could barely string together sentences anymore, he didn’t remember the last time he had felt like that. It didn’t take much for Melkor to catch up to him as he finally let himself go in between Mairon’s thighs, he thrusted as far as he could go, letting Mairon swallow his breathless moans. 

He finally let go of his leg and Mairon momentarily forgot how to walk, he chuckled at his silliness and tried to steady himself. He would be sore the following day, undoubtedly. Melkor couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around his half naked body, it was visibly colder out now. “Mairon, I don’t…what was this?” He didn’t know whether it was wise to ask or if he should’ve kept his mouth shut, but Melkor was confused. Considering how things had ended with them, he didn’t know why Mairon would allow this. 

“Do you remember the first time we went to the beach?” Mairon asked, ignoring Melkor’s question. A moment of silence washed over them, and Melkor just nodded. “Do you remember how we laid on the sand and watched the sky above us? The weather had been beautiful that day, not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining so bright it almost didn’t look real.” 

Melkor pulled away from him, eyebrow raising in question, “Yes, I remember but why are you bringing this up right now?” 

“Do you remember what I told you?” 

They had both talked about a lot of things on that day they had gone to the beach. It had been an impromptu trip and both men were excited to go to, despite their mutual disdain of the sun and getting sunburnt. There was something romantic about going with your significant other to the beach, it had been a wonderful day, but Melkor couldn’t remember what Mairon had specifically said. 

“Mai, I don’t know…” Melkor began. 

“I told you that it wasn’t always going to be like that, clear skies and the sun shining above us. That sometimes it’ll thunder and the skies will be grey,” Mairon looked up at the night sky, the stars splattered above in random patters were shining brightly and for a moment he just gazed at them, “I realized that I want your thunder and your rain, I want that and you above anyone else’s sunshine, above anyone else. Melkor…I was a fucking idiot.” 

Melkor felt himself crumbling in front of the other man as those unanticipated words fell from his lips, he was almost sure he had stepped into another dream and everything he had ever wanted to hear from Mairon was playing on a loop on a broken radio. It couldn’t be, and yet the man in front of him was very real. The tears falling down his face were real, what they had just done had been real. 

“Mairon…” He sighed, feeling defeated, “You’re not an idiot, you and I wanted different things in life. You wanted to leave this town and find your happiness elsewhere, but for me, my happiness was always here, I learned that on the day I met you. When I lost you, it was as if everything that had ever brought me joy left with you. I couldn’t sleep, I could eat, I couldn’t go to our coffee shop, I couldn’t write poetry, because my muse was gone.” 

“I’m not asking you to forgive me Mel,” Mairon whispered, “I know I’ve hurt you, I deserve to feel as defeated and alone as I’ve made you feel, but you need to believe me when I tell you that I love you, I’ve always loved you. Since the moment I caught you looking at me struggle with my red umbrella. You’ve never left my mind, in my heart you’re still mine.” 

He didn’t know what to say, he had never seen Mairon this broken and raw and honest. He was looking at a different person standing before him. Melkor knew he had too many things to consider and think about, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to hold Mairon and protect him as he had always done. He would die if it meant he could keep Mairon safe, it was his cross to carry. “Mai, let me take you home and we can talk about this tomorrow, you need to sleep, we both do.” 

Mairon couldn’t argue with that, they were cold, exhausted and the after effects of the alcohol were slowly creeping up on them. He couldn’t deny he felt a small amount of hope at what Melkor had said to him, he would do anything if it meant earning back his trust and love. Mairon had been weak in the past, and he couldn’t allow himself to do that again. He knew where he belonged, he knew he should have never strayed. But they say if you love someone, let them go, if they come back to you, then they’re yours. 

The drive to Mairon’s place was quiet and Melkor thought briefly about taking him to his home instead, it was was closer and that home had once belonged to the both of them anyway. But he didn’t want to push his luck, so instead he drove them across town to the apartment Mairon had moved into after their breakup. Every so often his eyes would flicker to where he was sitting in the passenger seat, the urge to hold his hand as he always had done was there. But he held himself back, Melkor could wait until they had their conversation sometime the next day. All he cared about was making sure Mairon made it up to his apartment safe. 

Once they arrived, Melkor didn’t wait for Mairon to say anything as he got out of the car and went over to his side to help him. He knew he was being dramatic, but these small touches he was being afforded felt nice. They eventually made it up three flights of stairs until they were standing outside Mairon’s apartment. He smiled sheepishly as he unlocked the door and welcomed Melkor in. 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I can leave.” 

“I insist, come in, someone misses you.” Mairon smirked at him and then opened the door, four furry little legs came running out, barking and yapping happily that his owner was home. Melkor smiled wide as he petted Carcharoth, the dog he and Mairon had adopted together and the dog he ultimately kept afterwards. He couldn’t deny it was good to see him, he had missed him. The small furry animal couldn’t stop barking from the excitement at finally being reunited with his former owner. 

“Told ya!” Mairon laughed from the kitchen. Melkor chuckled as well as the dog came to sit on his lap, trying to lick at his face. He didn’t think he’d ever see him again, but a lot of unusual things were happening in his life and sooner or later, he would have to face them. 

Mairon offered Melkor a cup of coffee and for once in a long time he asked for tea instead, he needed something light and herbal. Mairon sat in front of him on the kitchen counter, his face pressed against the mug of coffee as he watched Melkor in complete silence. Words weren’t needed sometimes, being in someone’s presence could be enough. Both of their minds were racing in unison, there would be so many things to sort out and to talk about. Mairon couldn’t just dive in head first and risk losing Melkor again. But hope was not lost on either of them, they would figure this out. 

“You’re more than welcome to spend the night,” Mairon commented as he placed some pillows on the couch, they had finished their hot drinks and Melkor was preparing to leave, but Mairon hadn’t let him, “I can sleep on the couch and you can take my bed, if you’d like.” 

“Would you be opposed to sleeping beside me tonight?” Melkor suddenly asked, he had already fucked up so many things in one night, what would be another? His urge to be near Mairon would always outweigh his logic. And Mairon didn’t seem to mind as they accommodated themselves in his king-sized bed with Carcharoth curling into a ball by their feet. This was all too familiar and perhaps it was too much, but Melkor couldn’t keep punishing himself anymore. He wanted this; he wasn’t going deprive himself of sleeping beside Mairon again. After what had happened in the alley back at the bar, sleeping beside each other didn’t seem so bad. 

For the first time in those long awful months, Melkor got his much deserved rest. He felt at home in the arms of the red-haired conundrum he hated to love so damn much. He was confusing and irritating and Melkor wouldn’t have it any other way. That’s why they belonged together. They’re each other’s ying and yang, the light and the dark, night and day. There would be arguments in the future and disagreements, but it was worth it to him. He couldn’t expect things to be perfect, they’d never be, he just wanted honesty from now on. He’d always pick Mairon’s thunder and rain any day, over anyone’s sunshine. 


End file.
